Lies
by Chirly19
Summary: otro songfic drama, "él no se habia dado cuenta pero en tan solo una noche pudo darse cuenta del error que habia cometido y debia resolver"...


**Aki-nee.19: hi! Se que diran…**

**Aki: eres una "frustradora de sueños"**

**Yo: no te metas! Ok si este es mi ultimosongfic de drama**

**Yusei: otro dramático y ahora quien va a sufrir?**

**Yo: pues tu!Jeje**

**Aki: urra!**

**Yusei: ¬.¬**

**Aki: n.n'**

**Yo: ok comencemos a leer!**

**disclamer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, ni la cancion "Lies" de Big Bang... aaw como me encantan estos chicooos!**

* * *

><p><em>""<em>

_"Yeah, amor es dolor_

_Dedicado a todas las persona con el corazón roto_

_Mi antiguo amor, solo grita mi nombre_

_Y estoy tan harto de canciones de amor_

_Yeah, odio las canciones de amor_

_Momento de nosotros_

_¡Mentira!"_

Él no lo sabía pero algo en lo más profundo de su ser le indicaba que había cometido un error, un gran error del que ahora se arrepiente porque como dicen algunos **"****Amor es dolor".**

-debo salir un rato – pronuncia con serias y a la vez tristes palabras que venían de la nada, aquel chico de pocas emociones fuertes que no demostraba muchas expresiones innecesarias sale misteriosamente bajo el manto de la noche que ya estaba en pleno y profundo descanso

-¿tan tarde? Estás loco –exclama uno de sus tantos buenos amigos, hace caso omiso y va a la calle como si algo le llamara como si una extraña sensación le dijera que debía hacer algo, pero ni él sabía que podía ser.

Cualquier medio para llegar a un lugar que ni conocía podría serle útil pero decidió utilizar sus propias piernas y; caminar solitariamente por aquellas calles iluminadas y llenas de tanta presión e inseguridad.

Además de ese aire de peligro las gotas de agua que caían delicadamente tocaban su piel como si fueran grandes agujas cayendo del cielo haciéndole sentir culpa y arrepentimiento, que más daba ponerse en riesgo debía encontrar eso que su conciencia y corazón tanto le reprochaban.

_-¿porque siento esto ahora?- _no lograba entender ni sus propios pensamientos hasta que todo quedo claro con tan solo sentir, percibir el reflejo de aquella persona.

_"La última noche y la lluvia está cayendo_

_Te devuelvo mis memorias de antes_

_Me prometí a yo mismo que estaría bien sin ti_

_Pero no lo puedo evitar"_

_-¡maldita sea! ¿Porque tengo que verla ahora?- _no solo el hecho de verla le molestaba tanto si no lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre era saber que aquel dicho **"no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"**ahora mismo se estaba aplicando sobre sí; es decir verla con otras personas que ni él conocía, verla sonreír al lado de desconocidos amigos y lo peor saber que otra persona le está quitando lo que debía ser suyo.

Esto no era precisamente lo que pensaba porque no descifraba lo que podía ser pero esa palabra **"celos"** eso era lo más obvio que estaba sintiendo.

_-no puedo, todo acabó _– toma otro camino para no cruzarse con ese sentimiento que otra vez lo estaba invadiendo, ese mismo que le hacían sentir las gotas de agua, culpa y arrepentimiento.

_"Tomo alcohol que aún no sé cómo controlarlo_

_Intentando llenar mi corazón vacío_

_Un día sin ti es demasiado largo_

_Rezo que por favor pueda olvidarte_

_(Esto es una mentira)"_

-porque simplemente no puedo olvidarme de todo no debería estar sufriendo por algo que yo mismo decidí – sin encontrar esa respuesta regreso a su casa muy decepcionado.

No hay mejor forma para sentirse bien que tomar una ducha caliente antes de dormir pero tan cruel se estaba portando la vida que ni un baño le ayudaba, el agua estaba muy fría como para poder disfrutarla.

Regreso a acostarse en su cama, estiro sus brazos colocándolos bajo su nuca y mirando aquel vacio techo que solo le hacia desesperar mas, sentir tristeza y sentirse como un tonto por perder el tiempo en algo asi.

_"Sin ti la felicidad no puede ser encontrada en mi_

_Aún no puedo deshacerme de ninguna herida_

_No quiero vivir más_

_Yeah, esto es mentira, esto me está molestando_

_Me estoy volviendo loco en tus pensamientos_

_Quiero verte, pero me dicen que no puedo_

_Todo terminó (Estaré bien ahí)"_

Después de unos minutos cerró sus ojos visualizando aquella situación que tanto le desesperaba, aquella en donde había tomado la peor decisión y que ahora tanto le dolía recordar.

**/Flashback/**

Aquella bella joven de mirada tierna pero a la vez firme y segura entra como un rayo de luz a ese humilde lugar que tanto le entretiene a su amado secreto. Pero…

Precisamente tenía que ser ese día en que le confesaría todo su amor, ese día no era el mejor para él pero seguro lo era para ella.

Le entrega en sus propias manos una caja circular decorada con un largo lazo color rojo que para ella significaba el amor que tanto sentía por él, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y difícil de admitir.

-yo quiero decirte… - no la deja terminar es más ni la escucha solo recibe y coloca la caja sobre la mesa de una forma tan poco agradecida, se da vuelta para seguir trabajando en lo que él consideraba más importante en ese instante.

-no me ignores – le dice un tanto molesta pero a la vez guardando un tono de voz apacible

- has estado viniendo todos los días quieres dejarme en paz! – le dice concentrado en su trabajo, no eran precisamente esas las palabras que quería decirle pero el estrés que tenía lo llevaba a enfadarse más con cualquier cosa que le decían.

-lo siento si estas ocupado hoy yo puedo volver más tarde – le dice un poco más sumisa

-ni vuelvas hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca – le responde toscamente sin quitar su vista de aquel ordenador que lo habia tenido por horas sentado frente a este.

-hum porque me estás diciendo esto! Acaso soy un estorbo! Si es asídímelo! Y no me hagas perder el tiempo conmigo y mis sentimientos!- Levanta un poco su voz esta vez cansada de esa actitud arrogante que desconocía y no entendía.

-no sé de qué hablas ya vete – se levanta al fin de la silla dándose vuelta y tomando la caja –también llévate esto – se la entrega

-eh… es que esto…

-que no tienes mas gente para molestar ya vete! – se va hacia otro lado de la habitación ignorándola por completo

-esta bien… - baja su cabeza y se va rápidamente prometiéndose a si misma que no volveria.

Tan solo por una estupidez había cometido el peor de los actos

**/fin Flashback/**

-lo siento… - susurra sin aliento y con ese nudo en su garganta que ahora le hacía entender porque se sentía como el más grande idiota del mundo.

_"Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta…"_

-ya basta no puedo seguir sintiéndome así – se levanta decididamente de la cama y toma su mejor ropa, aunque ya era demasiado tarde su corazón debía buscar el perdón y el deseo de escapar de ese profundo dolor y sentimiento que le agobiaba.

En busca de ese perdón salió nuevamente a la calle y corrió hacia donde aquella persona que había herido, perdido y que ahora extrañaba más que nunca.

_"…Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tú a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo"_

En frente de su casa sin una luz encendida pudo encontrar la habitación donde ella dormía tranquilamente.

Como pudo logró entrar subiendo por el balcón sin importarle lo peligroso que fuese esto es algo importante para él no podía perder esta vez.

-aquí estoy dispuesto a reparar el daño –la observo dormir con una agradable sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver ese ángel perfecto y como cada respiro que daba le brindaba a su mente y corazón un aire de esperanza y tranquilidad.

_"Dediqué mi todo en esta canción para ti_

_(Otras personas probablemente no lo saben)_

_Solo, sin que nadie sepa_

_(aquellas palabras que dije eran mentira_

_Un solitario olvidado, absolutamente solo_

_Y yo perdido en medio de todo_

_En mi bolsillo esta carta de separación esta arrugada_

_Y doblada, hey_

_(Y mi costumbre de preguntarte y pedirte donde estas)_

_Voy a cambiar, voy a reír frente a todo ahora en adelante__)"_

Suspira y se acerca al lado de ella, sentandose suavemente y acariciando su mejilla para que ella despertara sin alarmarse, unas dulces palabras salieron de su boca en cuanto ella abría sus ojos, su sorpresa fue que no eran solo palabras, era una tonada y suave canción.

Un silencio momentáneo para escucharlo, le sorprendía y a la vez le invadíaun sentimiento y una inmensa alegría. Se sienta un poco sin dejar de verlo y sonreír mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo especial.

_"Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta"_

Toma sus dos manos con tal delicadeza y confianza demostrándole con el calor de sus manos lo arrepentido que estaba y lo mucho que la ama.

_"Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo"_

Ambos sonríen indicando que todo estaba bien, con un abrazo podría demostrar que no hay rencor o algo más, aun así si hay algo más y esas lagrimas que caen de los ojos de ella son prueba de que algo está mal.

-esto te lo agradezco pero yo… - esa palabra que tanto pone oposición y decepción "pero" escucharla era lo peor.

-creo que es tarde… -se vuelve mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza, transmitiéndose ese sentimiento hacia él que no quería –me voy.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, espero que todo esto sea un sueño_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, porque sólo se suma a este montón_

_Abandonado esto, bebé_

_Todavía no puedo olvidarte_

_No, no pienso que alguna vez voy a poder_

_Ni siquiera hasta el día de mi muerte, yeah_

_¿La marca que te hice se cicatriza?_

_Lo siento porque nunca conseguí hacer algo por ti"_

-no…no… – mueve su cabeza desechando el hecho de que eso fuera verdad, esto no le podía estar pasando ahora justo ahora, porque el destino se estaba comportando con él de esta forma que acaso merece más tristeza y sufrimiento.

-asi es… - ella baja su mirada al suelo suspirando, él levanta su rostro mirándola más esperanzado de que su decisión cambiara.

"_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio_

_Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta"_

-te amo Aki… - pronuncia seguro y sinceramente, para luego darle un largo beso y jugar con sus labios y esa pasión que brotaba de ambos demostrando que son el uno para otro.

Solo queda despedirse un abrazo, un beso, una caricia y una confesión verdadera.

_"Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira_

_Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)_

_Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)_

_Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte_

_Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo_

_(Bye, bye)_

_Niña"_

Como podía desprenderse de ese sentimiento, ya no era aquel de culpa y arrepentimiento. Este era una tristeza inmensa, una desilusión por haber sido tan tarde y no se podía hacer marcha atrás.

En vez de regresar a su cama y estar protegido bajo el techo. Decidió quedarse sentado en una solitaria banca donde los primeros rayos del sol llegarían lentamente, iluminando todo su ser y mostrándole lo mucho que paso en tan solo una noche.

_"Lo siento, pero te amo_

_Esto es todo lo que te tengo que decir..._

_Mira, ¿va a estar todo bien, no?_

_Tan condenado, ¿por qué estoy llorando?"_

Solo las cuantas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos le daban el consuelo que necesitaba, sin ningún gesto sin ninguna acción, cada lagrima caia sin ser detenida, porque no dejar que ese dolor escapara, porque no dejar que esa tristeza se liberara…porque_… después de la tormenta llega la calma solo hay que saberla manejar._

Tan solo recordar es lo único….

"Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira

Yo no sabía, pero ahora sé que te necesito

Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, sin odio

Te aparté con aquellas palabras penetrantes sin darme cuenta

Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, todo es una mentira

Lo siento mucho (Lo siento mucho)

Pero te amo (Te amo más, más)

Lo siento mucho, pero te amo, vas tu a marcharte

Y olvidarme despacio, entonces puedo estar sufriendo"

…

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aki: otra vez no terminamos juntos y.y<strong>

**Yusei: u.u…**

**Yo: vamos Yusei que opinas… a que te gusto verdad?**

**Yusei: te dire solo sique te pasa! Porque escribes esto acaso no te ha pasado o que?**

**Yo: ehh..nojeje yo le sonrio a la vida y a los problemas pero si me gusta ver el drama jeje**

**Aki: eres cruel, fría y…**

**Yo: ok ya,.. les prometo que habrá otro songfic en el que si terminen juntos y sea felices como en los cuentos de hadas**

**Yusei: eso esperamos pero tampoco que sea tan cursi**

**Yo: ah noo… ahora será lo mas empalagoso posible!Jajajajaja**

**Aki y Yusei: jumm…**

**Yo: yaya esta bien… aquí estuvo como dije el ultimo drama esperen el próximo songficmas feliz y con algo de comedia…**

**Gracias por leer y si comentas o no tambien gracias!n.n'**

**Hasta prontoooo**


End file.
